mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.202.70.125-20150306000442
Do you understand why I said you think she is invincible? Because of your "1 or 100" doesn't matter. Then how do you think someone can beat her? Huh? I am perfectly calm. Number 1: When did strategy matter so much in this? George is the smartest of the team and the one responsible for it, he doesn't constantly rely on him, he calibrates his CADs himself and works alone most of the time, it's rather Miyuki who is heavily dependant of Tatsuya. Masaki, rahter than being good at strategy is an instinctive type, like typical shonen protagonists as opposed to Tatsuya, you don't seem to have read volume 5. "A little different. I think I said it before, but tricks don’t suit you, Masaki. And also, I don’t think you have to learn trickery yourself; I think it would be better if you learn what to do if you’ve fallen for one of your opponent’s ploys." "Specifically?" Masaki was neither depressed nor rebellious over Kichijouji’s harsh criticism and asked for a positive plan of action to fix his weaknesses. For a long time, this had been the way the pair operated. "I think we need to work on situational judgment: when to temporarily retreat to take a look at the situation, when to smash through to victory by sheer power, and when to play for time and consult those who are acting as your staff officers. For the rest, developing the sensitivity to know something is going on." Thinking ahead of Lina is not that great of a feat to begin with, Lina was underestimating her during this fight all the time. Number 2: They both had disadvantages in their own way, Masaki has bombardemnt, Tatsuya has ES to predict and sense the incoming attacks. Both had low specs CAD, Masaki was not using her usual style, he only wanted to challenge Tatsuya 1VS1 and that's the cause of their loss, they would have won without this. He never used Gram Demolition with Loop Cast. Masaki could not use all of his other magics as well, only Air Bullet. Tatsuya had disadvantages but Masaki put himself into disadvantages by following George's advice who, also wanted to challenge Tatsuya. Volume 5: "If we had kept to Masaki’s original style, long distance bombardment, we wouldn’t have lost that advantage. Since the open field setting was without vegetation, it was not necessary to guard against attacks from blind spots. I was probably concentrating on him too much." And volume 4, words of Tatsuya himself: While the Year 1 students all wore a "So that's how it is" expression, the upperclassmen still wore grim faces. "......Still, you're still forced to fight on an open field with no cover against a Magician who specializes in bombardment, so this disadvantage remains." "Shiba, do you have a plan?" After Mayumi's question, Hattori also spoke up. Hattori actively striking up a conversation with Tatsuya was an incredibly rare event. Similarly, Tatsuya wasn't able to completely hide his shock at this turnout, hence his response was half a beat slow. "If they insist on using their original tactics, honestly I don't see how we can turn that around...... However, Ichijou-kun seems to be particularly fixated on my presence. If I can get into close combat range, then I have a few options." Of course a fight without restrictions for these two would not be allowed in Monolith Code but it's a different story. Number 3: It's still another form of Gram Demolition, I see no reason why he would not be able to target multiple persons when ot was never stated that it was limited to Decomposition magic. Number 4: You are assuming it can only block a few magics, why would an Interference spell be only limite to few systematic magics? That's ridiculous to think about this, he stopped the type of magic that were aimed at him. Again you show that you don't read the books well, he stopped Release magic: The Release-Systematic Magic used by the players from Eighth High set off a shower of electrons from the minerals, causing sparks to erupt around Masaki's feet. Regardless of the scale of the former or the difficulty level of the latter, both were of the highest caliber magic — which was no exaggeration. When Tatsuya's team dueled Eighth High, their victory only appeared easy because they never gave their opponent the chance to put their best foot forward. If it was a head-to-head shootout, the battle undoubtedly would have been a very stiff contest. However, Masaki easily nullified their full frontal combined assault. The scattered fragments were flung away by a sphere of reverse vectors centered around Masaki, while the electric discharge was suppressed before it even started. Number 5: I don't see what you are trying to say with this, I was just taking another counter magic as an example. Number 6: No one among the modern magicians has feats putting him above Masaki in terms of firepower, it's C rank and so powerful precisely because he is that powerful. Lina's blades were four and her feats don't put her above him in terms of firepower, do you seriously think that 4 of Lina's blades are more powerful than 16 Masaki's Air Bullets? It's a common magic and it's weak, but used by him it's lethal. Assuming that Lina and Miyuki could use it with as much power or more than him is ridiculous, Miyuki always uses the same types of magic and they are powerful mainly because they are A rank, Lina has not really showed particularly powerful attacks besides Brionac, Molecular Divider and Muspelheim. It can cut anything, that's what I said, but it's not lethal unless you aim at certai spots, would someone die if you cut his arm? his leg? his ear? No, he would not. Masaki's Air Bullet have not this problem. Number 7: You don't have to necessairly be above it, just have enough to rival it. Lina has lower Interference Strength than Miyuki and could use her magic while keeping her Parade. Tatsuya could do the same. What youa re saying is wrong, she downgraded nothing, she used it twice and the first time it interfered with Tatsuya and Lina, because they were overwhelmed by Parasites. Are you playing dumb? You quoted this a lot Those were all the words the two needed. Simply by calling her name, Miyuki knew what her brother required of her. From Miyuki’s body, or more precisely from the coordinates where Miyuki’s body was present a torrent of heavy interference power was released. Zone Interference. With no definite event modification goal, it was anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. A magic which prevents others from modifying events. A technique to shut down all magic except your own. Lanchester’s square law was established for cases where attacks were scattered and interspersed. It couldn’t be applied to that overwhelming pressure. Miyuki’s Zone Interference made the area a magic null zone. In the face of that both Tatsuya and Lina switched to narrow, high density magics. Their interference strength was only enough to counteract Miyuki’s. Mounting a direct attack against Miyuki within her zone would have been difficult even for these two, but otherwise despite significant reductions in number and speed they were still able to activate magic. The interference power of the Parasites however couldn’t compare to those two, or rather the three of Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Lina. Tatsuya and Lina continued to activate magic in succession. After this she used it another time but Tatsuya was not in her Area Of Effect. The size of the area don't make it more powerful, it only permits to cover all possibilites, why would it be more powerful because it's bigger? Behind him, Miyuki was maintaining a supportive interference area over the place where 'that' existed. But even though Miyuki could 'sense' the Pushion information bodies, she could not 'see' them. Because of that, the interference area had to be loose. If she increased the field to cover all possibilities, it would interfere with Tatsuya's own magic. She had not prepared the magic, she had prepared the knives, she had hidden them, then she activated her magic. A Zone was already there, she just extended it because the knives Lina prepared were just below it and she could stop the knives because they were moving objets advancing at her at a speed above what the eye can see, it's nothing like Rupture. urthermore, since winning by halves wasn't an option, it would actually have to be a rank higher. At the very least however, (This should be enough to get Miyuki's attention!) With her left hand which was still flat on the ground, she scattered daggers where Miyuki couldn't see. She canceled her inertial increase, then rising up at full speed, (Molecular Divider) On her knee, she swung her knife. She activated the virtual area almost simultaneously. At that time, Lina felt an overwhelming interference strength surpassing anything she had ever seen burst into the space between her and Miyuki. The virtual area, in the midst of being formed, was overrun by the torrent of interference. She knew that she would be stopped. It might even be said she had counted on it. "Dancing Blades!" Even before confirming that Molecular Divider had been disabled, Lina activated her next magic. Her discreetly scattered daggers rose and flew forwards in the blink of an eye. By grazing the ground, they avoided the space dominated by Miyuki. (If you're able to stop four blades attacking from the front and back in this darkness, please go ahead and try!) Sensing magic tinged objects closing in at high speed Miyuki canceled her offensive magic sequence partway, and switched to an area defensive magic. The daggers approaching Miyuki lost their flight momentum and fell to the ground. Her magic which indiscriminately defended against all directions was more difficult than one which targeted an area, far more difficult than one which targeted individual objects, yet Miyuki as she was now could pull it off with ease. It could even stop this attack filled with the magic power of the Sirius, Lina. @The other guy: They didn't show anything other than Parade, Lina, Minoru or the others. They use Parade, which is the fusion magic of their clans and systematic magic for the rest, if they had other you'd think we would have known it since Lina was here for 3 volumes, and Minoru didn't use another fusion magic. Minoru uses Lightning magic for offensive, it's Release magic. He was compared to the Juumonji clan, I am not inventing anything and I am not saying his defense is as good as Juumonji Katsuto, clearly it is not. But he was compared to them. Activation speed cannot be instant, she activated it and the thin ice covered the whole area instantly, that's very different, she was casting the magic while typing on the keys. We know she is slower than Tatsuya, Lina and Masaki. Masaki's activation speed is not instant either, that's impossible, but Rupture kills instantly. So, he activates it faster than her and she dies immediately, since she is slower than him, it's like Tatsuya's Mist Dispersion.